Sidewalks and Vampire Academy
by Abbi-Rose
Summary: Rose, is in love with Demitri and the first time they meet face to face they know they want more then kisses. if u dont like sex scenes then dont read.. also contains swearing.this was a one-shot but people voted it and i changed it to a proper stoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ppl, I'm really bored and thought I might do a one shot. So here it is. I might add more and finish it if I get enough votes. So here it is**

R POV

"Rose you have a visitor from Russia" Janine, my mum, said barding into my room.

"Oh mum, will you ever learn to knock on the door?" I asked knowing the answer already

"No" she said "you have nothing to hide from me"

"Oh, one day will walk in a find a scene unfolding in front of you that you will not like" I said

"Well, your visitor is from Russia and his name is Demitri Belikov, he claims that you know him from a chat room" Janine said rising one of her eyebrows

"Oh my god" I said

"What"

"You know how I keep saying that I'm talking to a guy that I really like and that he might like me back" I said in a rush

"Yes" she said with a smile "you also dream about him every night too"

"Yep that the guy" I said "His name is Demitri and he lives in Russia" I was now hurrying to get dressed in something nice but not too nice. I sprayed on some deo and walked out my door and down to where Demitri was waiting at the front door, but he wasn't there "JANINE" I called really angrily "You said he was here". Suddenly he was standing in front of me, looking me up and down.

"You must be Rosemarie" he said with a smile playing at the corner of his perfect lips.

"Yes I am" I said, as I breathed in all I could smell was him, it was a good smell and I could describe it because before I could clear my head his lips were on me. Oh My God, he tasted as good as he looked.

D POV

Rosemarie just stood there with this look on her face, he lips were slightly separated and suddenly before I could stop myself my lips were crushed onto hers and she was kissing me back. Rosemarie looked younger then 18. Her arm were around me and she was leaning into me as I kissed her. Janine looked really angry, she knew I was 23 and was pissed off. So I pulled out of the kiss that I had started.

"Demitri Belikov, what are you doing kissing my 17 year old daughter?" ok Janine was really angry, no wait angry isn't work for it, she looked furious, "Your mother would not like to hear that you are trying to hook up with a 17 year old child in front of her mother. But seeing as I know you and was best friends with your mother as she used to babysit me when I was a child I will let you off for now"

"Oh My Gosh" Rosemarie said "You know his mum and you never introduced me to them"

"I became a guardian and she decided to have kids and raise them, we took different paths, but Demitri I'm surprised you don't remember Rose when she was 3. She used to follow you everywhere when we were visiting and you weren't at school." Janine told us

"Mum, you mean that he knew me as a baby?" Rose asked

"Yes, I did" I told her remembering the cute little smiles and changing her nappy… ok that is a little weird, I remember she used to like watching the kid shows in the morning and she would scream the whole town of Siberia down if she didn't get to watch Telly Tubby's, every morning at 6.

"Oh my god" Rose said "I remember Aunty Olena, she has a daughter a little bit younger than me, Viktoria, I used to call her Viki for short."

"Yes, yes you did, she still asks about you at least once a week" I said. "Janine I have a new job, as a guardian at St Vladimir's Academy."

"Demitri that means you will be working at the school I go to" she said looking a little sad.

"Oh, right" I said "Janine is there any way that Rose and I can be together even though the rules clearly state that no guardian/teacher/caregiver can have a interment relationship with a student?"

"Demitri, they only way around that rule is to have the relationship in privacy, and where you wont be caught. And who said you would get interment with my daughter?" she asked

"Umm, ell I'm not saying that we will, well you know, right away, all I'm sawing is that I would like a long lasting relationship with Rose" I said

"Well, you two may continue this conversation without me" Rose said "I'm going back to bed"

"Rose, don't you want to see where this is heading?" Janine asked "He barely knows you and he is already asking about having sex with you"

"Naturally mother" Rose said in such a fierce voice that I quivered under the power of it "But seeing as I have no choice in weather Demitri and I have sex of not in the next 12 months, WHY ARE YOU ACKING ME THAT, when we already know that you will say 'No'"

"I haven't said 'no' yet, I'm just saying that you barely know each other" she spat at her daughter

"Look, Janine might be right, we know each other on the internet only, why don't we get to know each other more up in my room, with the door locked" Rose suggested waggling her eyebrows

I almost jumped at the idea before, party pooper Janine cut in "If I come in and check on you two, the door had better be unlocked" she warned

"Yep, no probs mum" Rose said

"Yep, no probs Janine" I said following Rose upstairs to her room, Rose shut the door behind me and turned towards her bathroom and silently motioned for me to follow.

"Now let me guess, she said the door to your room had better be unlocked so therefore we are going to go at it in the bathroom" I stated and she nodded "The door is going to be locked?" she nodded again.

R POV

Oh my god, Demitri is hot, especially when he was asking weather we were going to have sex in the bathroom and of the door is going to be locked. His lips were on mine before I could say anything, my shirt was off then I helped him off with his shirt and then my skinny jeans came off, and as I pulled his pants down his boxes came with them showing of his dick, wow it looked huge, so I decided to muck around before I actually had it shoved inside of me, not that it would be a bad that, I was really looking forward to it, it would be my first time ever, and it was with a guy I loved, even though I only just met him properly. I was on my knees before him and had graded his dick in the palm of my hand and was about to start sucking it when my bedroom door burst open.

"Rose" Lisa was calling me "Rose I know you're in there" she was knocking on the bathroom door.

"Lisa did you shut the bedroom door behind you?" I asked

"Yes, you get up me if I don't, could you please open up?" Lisa asked.

I could just see the puppy dog look that would be on her face so I stood up and dressed and motioned for Demitri do hide. I then opened the door and walked out shutting it behind me

"Ooh, did I interrupt something?" she asked, I nodded. Ok, well I'll come backlater and we can talk then"

"Ok" I said happily "I'll call you when I want you to come over" I told her. My bedroom door shut behind her and I walked back into the bathroom, to find Demitri standing there looking at me " I cant help that I didn't hear her knock" I told him before I started to kiss him again, and he then started to undress me. I was on my knees when I remembered that I hadn't locked the bathroom door behind me so I quickly crawled over and locked the door and crawled back over to him, and grabbed his dick in the palm of my hand and then shuffled a little closer so that I could get as much in my mouth as possible. Demitri groaned and so did I, he tasted good. After a little while I stopped giving him head and stood up and kissed him some more. I'm sure that he could taste himself on my tongue, but I didn't care because his hands were at the back of the thighs and was pulling me up so that he could carry me to a wall so we didn't fall. My back was to the wall and he then pulled back only enough to place hid dick inside of me and that is she he started thrusting into me, oh god it felt so good yet it hurt a little at the same time. I started to bite into his shoulder so that I wouldn't scream in pleasure. I felt him bite my shoulder as well, probably for the same reason. I then removed his teeth from my shoulder and mine from his and started to kiss his so hard and passionately that he groaned against my lips. He started to thrust harder and faster and I couldn't help but scream his name out in pleasure, I knew that my mother had probably heard me but I didn't care, I tightened my grip around his neck and started thrust back at him then he started to slow down, he would pick his pace up again in seconds, even though he must have been worn out. We had been going at it for quite a while now. But I didn't want to stop, and from the look on his face he didn't either.

"I'll jump down and start a shower" I suggested. He nodded yes, on down I went and started the shower, it was warm but he turned the heat of it up a little more, and it was perfect, because the room started to fog and his lips crushed to mine again, this time I pulled myself up and he had me against the wall of the shower. Oh god, why hadn't Lisa told me what of felt like to have sex, was beyond me, she had done it with her boyfriend Christian a million times she said, but she never told me how it felt. All she said was that I was going to enjoy it and want more and more. Lisa and Christian were a year older than me and therefore, they could do it all they liked because they had a house together. I was bought out of my memories by Demitri screaming my name whilst he thrust hard and fast. I loved sex, but Demitri was tired and probably needed to stop and rest for awhile. I loosened my legs and let go of me so I could slide down the wall of the shower and sit in there for a while.

"Are you ok?" Demitri asked me looking worried.

"Yes, I just need to sit for a while" I told him and he sat with me

"You know, your mum knew we were talking and when your last caregiver quit she called me and asked me to come and watch over you" he told me

"So, you didn't come off your on back?" I asked "you cane because my mother asked you to come and babysit me"

"If I had wanted to baby sit anyone I would have stayed in Siberia and looked after the nephew" he told me "I came because I wanted to be with you and tell you to your face that I was going to work at your school"

"Oh" I said "Sorry"

"No worries" he said stretching out and sliding down so that he was almost lying down I moved over closer to him and laid in his arm, my hand playing with his still hard dick.

"You know that when you were sucking on it before, it felt really good" he told me so I moved just a little further towards and started to move my hand up and down slowly at first and sped up a little when he started to groan some more.

D POV

Rose is a really special girl, I thought and as she laid there with me in the shower I knew that from that moment on I didn't want to have anyone touch me the way she was at that time. I also didn't want to touch anyone else.

"Rose" I said "I think I'm falling in love with someone"

She looked up, she looked angry "Who" she demanded

"You" I said looking into her eyes also seeing her face soften.

"I know I'm on love with someone" she said

I knew it was me, but I still wanted her to say it "Who" I asked.

She stoped giving me a hand job and moved closer and straddled my stomach before answering me "Y. O. U." she spelt the word and then crushed her mouth to mine and it started all over again, except this time, she was in control, so I laid back and enjoyed her all over again, until I heard Janine screaming at the door for me to let her daughter out of here.

"She wants it" I said between breaths

"Oh, she does, does she? Rosemarie Hathaway, do you really want to have sex with Demitri?" Janine asked Rose

She stoped for a moment and thought about and called yes to her mother who was standing on the other side of the door, Rose was then up off me and had me off the ground and had her legs wrapped around me and I started to thrust into her harder and faster than I had ever done with any girl I had fucked. Rose started to cry my name out and was also crying out faster and harder Demitri, and I did. Oh my god I enjoyed her so much. But I stopped knowing full well that we had made our point when I heard Janine slam the door to Rose's room. I also knew that Janine was really, really angry at Rose and I. I put Rose gently on her feet and turned the shower off, I grabbed a towel for her and another for myself, but I dried her first and then myself, we opened the bathroom door to find my bags had been out in the room.

"I think mum doesn't care anymore" Rose said and I nodded in agreement with her.

We got dressed silently, and I walked out of the room to find Janine waiting for me. She hit me, well actually punched me on the cheek, I knew I deserved it so I took it I then apologized to her for fucking her daughter without permission and suggested Rose went on the pill.

**Well that is it. I will put a poll on my home page asking you all if I should continue this story. Thankyou for reading… and good day/night to all**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I decided to continue this story and change the name from My OneShot for VA, does anyone have any ideas… the reason I decided to continue it is because I have like 3 reviews from people saying that they liked it within house of my posting it up. Thank you to those people. I will continue this story ****as long as you all keep reviewing. **

R POV

It was a few weeks after Dimitri surprised me by showing up on outside my front door, Janine, my mum, is really angry, and I think she knows something about Dimitri that he hasn't told me yet. He is asleep beside me, on my bed. I can't believe Janine is letting him sleep in my room, on my bed. Dimitri and I have known each other since I was a baby, but I don't remember back then, he does though, he says that I was really cute as a kid and looked like my dad, whom I don't remember at all, Janine says that I got my tallness from him and my hair, that man must have some really awesome hair.

"Roza?" Dimitri asked looking at me "What is the problem?"

"I was just thinking" I told him

"About?"

"You and me, mum and me, mum and you" I told him "and dad"

"You know how much I love you, don't you?" he asked, his eyes told me that he loved more than anything in the world, even himself.

"How much?" I asked, I stood up and decided to get dressed in front of him to see what would happen.

"I love you so much that I will do this" he said jumping off the bed and tackled me to the ground and started to kiss me so passionately that I thought he wouldn't stop.

"Babe" I told him "I need to go and see Lisa before she thinks that you kidnapped me"

"Just ring her" he told me "Don't walk out that door, please"

He had a look on his face telling me that he would follow me if I left him there on the floor "You can come" I said "But you need to put some cloths on, Lisa doesn't know about me and you together, she thought that I was with Mason"

"Who is Mason?" he asked standing up and putting cloths on "If she doesn't know that we are together, what does she think?"

"Mason is one of our friends. And she thinks that you are a friend of Janine's and that your visiting her and then when we get back to school you will e traveling with us" I told him

"Oh, when are you going to tell her that we are fucking each other day in day out?" he asked

"Why do you think I'm going over to her house?" I said sarcastically. Oh did I mention that Janine is back at work, Yay, and Dimitri and I have the whole house to our selves. "I would call Lisa to tell her that I was aright if I wasn't telling her that we; how did you put it? Fuck each other day in day out" he looked at me surprised "Why are you surprised?"

"You mimicked me perfectly, that is it, we are not going to leave this house at all" he told me

"Please let me go tell her. She would kill me if I told her over the phone" I pleaded "please, I won't be long, 1hour, I promise".

"Ok" he said giving in and letting go of me "But I'm coming with you"

"Lisa is going to freak when she finds out" I told him "she will be angry that I hadn't told her sooner, then after a while she will calm down enough to tell me she is really happy that I have finally got some one"

"In that case, I think I will walk you to the door and then come back here" he said with a sly smile he added "I don't want her to rip my balls off"

I burst out laughing, but I stopped quickly after feeling something being shoved into my mouth, his tongue, I think because I felt his lips on mine, I sunk into his arms and deepened the kiss. But I pulled back and told him we had to go, but as we walked out the door the phone rang, Dimitri answered it and handed it straight to me.

"Where are you Rose" Lisa practically yelled into the phone

"I'm coming now" I said

"Oh, ok" she said calming down

"Also you had better stay clam when I tell you what I want to tell you" I told her

"Ok" she said and hung up on me.

I walked out the door past Dimitri and told him to just stay in the house. And that I would be home soon. I walked the block and a half to Lisa's house and walked straight to the lounge room, where she was waiting for me.

'I'm going to say this straight out" I told her "Dimitri and I are together, as in a couple together"

"Ok" she said jumping up to, what I thought, slap me, but instead she hugged me

"What was that for" I asked

"For telling me straight out" she said "and this slap is for waiting so long to tell me, even though I knew all along"

Man that girl can slap hard. I think there was a pink hand print on the side of my face "You knew?" was all I could say

"Yes, of course, the way you look at him, and he at you, the way you say his name" she told me

"Oh, is it that obvious?" I asked

"Yes, yes it is" she said

"Is that why you wanted me to come over?" I asked "So that I can admit that I'm sleeping with Dimitri?"

"No, I want you to stay for dinner" she told me "Ring Dimitri and ask him if he wants to come over"

I ran to the phone and called Dimitri and asked him, he said yes and I went to meet him half way. On the way back Dimitri held my hand and kissed my cheek before we walked into Lisa's house. Christian was home now so I introduced him and Dimitri, they seemed happy to go buy dinner for Lisa and I. I kissed Dimitri before he and Christian left and again when they got back. We had Chinese for dinner and Dimitri told me how much he loved me in every language he knew. Lisa and Christian looked on and listened with smiles on their faces. When it was almost time for Dimitri and I to go Lisa pulled me to a side.

"Rose please be careful and use protection" she told me "also are you on the Pill?"

"Yes. Mum put me on it before she went back to work" I told her. Lisa hugged me really tight and kissed my forehead. And Dimitri almost ran back to my place. The moment the front door was shut behind us we were ripping the cloths off each others backs we made it to my bed just in time for him to throw me down and jump on top of me. We eventually went for a shower together and I was on my knees in front of him, sucking him off. When he eventually did cum, it went straight into my mouth. I decided I had swallowed enough over the past few days to spit it out. I watched it go around the hole where the water goes down and down into the pipe underneath. He then lay on the floor while I straddled him bending foreword to kiss up his chest and neck and on his lips where he stared to kiss me back and my lips stayed on his for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes until I pulled back gasping for air. I started to grind my body against his crutch. He moaned in pleasure as he started to stiffen again. He then hooked his leg behind mine and rolled us so that I was under him. The floor was hard and it hurt my back, but I didn't care. It hurt more when Dimitri stopped and stood up. I tried to stand but my feel slipped just as I was straightening my back and I heard crash. Then everything went blank.

D POV

I was getting dressed when I heard a crash in the bathroom. I went in and looked at my Roza lying on the floor of the shower. I ran out into the lounge room to ring 911. They sent an ambulance straight away.

"Rose" I yelled turning the water in the shower off before I picked her up, and wrapped a towel around her limb body before laying her on the bed and going to the front door to wait for the ambo to arrive. Just as I opened the door the ambulance arrived.

"What happened?" the older of the two ambos asked. I couldn't talk I just led them straight to the room and showed them my Roza.

"What happened to her?" he asked I pointed to the shower and started to cry.

"I should have turned the shower off when I got out and helped her out" I said between tears.

"Look man" the younger guy said "is there anyone that you want to call?"

"Yes" I said "Her best friend"

"What about the mother" he asked

"Janine left me to look after her" I said

"Where is Janine?"

"Janine is in Australia working" I told them.

"Call Janine and tell her what happened" he said "while your in the ambo. We need to get this girl to the hospital quickly"

I nodded and picked my Roza up to carry her to the ambulance and the old guy came in with one of those beds, for her. I placed her on it kissing her forehead and followed them to the ambulance they put Rose in and then I climbed in after her, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and rang Janine. She was really angry that I had called her whilst she was working, but I told her what happened and she said she was coming home. And that I was never to touch her daughter again. And if I did she would have me up for Rape. I hung up on her at the moment. I then called Lisa and told her. She said she would meet me at the hospital. I hung up from that and started to talk to Rose

"Rose you need to wake up" and "Roza, I love you more than anything in the world"

But the problem was she didn't answer me, she just lay on the bed not moving. I started to cry.

"How old is Rose?" the younger guy asked

"She is 17" I said truthfully

"And you"

"I'm 25"

"So why did you shower with the girl?"

"Is that any of your business?"

"No, not really" he said "Does her mother know?"

"Once again is it your business? But yes her mother is allowing us to-" I looked at him "How did you know I was in the shower with her?"

"I heard you say to her mother and then again to her friend" he said embarrassed

"So you were listening in to my conversations?" I asked

"Yes" he then decided to change the subject "What is her full name?"

"Rosemarie Hathaway" I told him

"How long have you two known each other?"

"I've known her since she was a little baby; Janine and my mother are friends" I told him "Why do you want to know?"

"It is just to keep your mind off what has happened" he told me "How come you nicknamed her Roza?"

"Roza is my Roses Russian nickname" I told him "and she calls me Comrade and also sometimes Dimka"

"Ok, you are getting good at this. How did you know I was going to ask that question next?" he was surprised that I had answered his next question before he could even ask it.

"Because you people always ask these types of questions" I said

"Comrade" Rose said opening her eyes "I love you"

"I love you to Roza" I told her "with all my heart" tears were rolling down my cheeks now as I looked at her.

"Roza your mother is coming back" I told her "And she isn't happy"

"Why isn't Janine happy" the young guy asked me

"Because I should never left her in the shower when she was light headed and really tired"

"Dimitri, it isn't your fault" the guy assured me "It happens all the time"

"Yes I know that. But she hasn't been sleeping very well at night and she hasn't been eating as much at she should be" I told him

"Look, are you sleeping in the same bed" he asked

"We did for about a week, but last week I decided it would be best if we didn't. Except for last night when I carried her to bed because she fell asleep watching the movie with Lisa and Christian" I told him "I laid next to her just to watch her sleep, she looks so beautiful when she is sleeping, but I closed my eyes and woke up next to her this morning. She was lying with my arms around her. But her eyes were open and she was staring blankly. But the look on- we you probably don't want to know all about this"

"Oh Dimitri, I didn't know you were there all night" Rose said, still a little groggy from being knocked out.

"Well, Lisa left fairly soon after you fell asleep and after about an hour the movie finished so I carried you to your room" I told her

"Lisa loves that movie, why did she leave?" Rose asked

"Because Christian showed up to get her early" I told her. We then pulled up at the hospital. And as we I climbed out of the ambulance Lisa ran up to me and slapped the side of my face.

'What was that for?" I asked in shock

"That was for being careless" she said and slapped me again "and that is for waking me up"

"Ouch" I said. They pulled Rose out of the ambulance and Lisa was by her side instantly.

"Dimitri you can go home I'll look after her from here" Lisa told me.

I was about to go call a cab when "Dimitri, please stay" Rose said "Don't go home, stay with me here"

"I promise" I told her "I'll see you at the Academy the month after next"

And I walked away. I forced myself not to look back. I could hear her crying; it broke my heart to leave her like that.

R POV

"DIMITRI" I screamed at his back he didn't look back so I called over and over again. After about half an hour Lisa got a call from him, he said he was sorry and that he had made a mistake. "Lisa you told him to go home" I accused her "you told him. I don't want you here" Lisa looked hurt, but I didn't care because she had just sent the man I loved home.

"Hi, the younger of the 2 ambos said "You must be the best friend"

"Yeah, well I was" she told him

"You know I think you are the worst best friend in the history of the earth" he told her

"Don't you start" she snapped.

"Your friend is in there screaming her lungs out because you told her boyfriend to go home"

"I know, I didn't mean go back to Russia home, I meant back to Roses home"

"Lisa, go and get him please" I said to her "Don't let him go". So Lisa ran. A few hours later Janine showed up. "Mother" I said "Lisa told Dimitri to go home. And he left. He said he would see me at the Academy. Mum. Please, it isn't Dimitri's fault. I shouldn't have left the soap on the floor. Please get him back" I started to cry again, it was the first time that I had cried in front her. Janine pulled out her phone and made a call.

"What?" she said "He can't have already boarded the plane, please, please can you get him off" there was silence "Ok, I'll hold" and more silence "Oh my god, thank you so much, thank you. Ok thanks bye"

"Who was that?" I asked

"The airlines, don't worry he was mad e to get off the plane and come back, but Lisa was there hounding them to make him get off. So they told him he had to get off the plane and meet Lisa, she is bringing him back to you" mother told me.

I went to sleep for a while and then I heard people talking "Doctor, when will I be able to go home?" I asked.

"I just need to do a few tests first and then you can go home and when the tests come back I'll need to see you" he told me

"So what do you need for the tests Doc?" I asked

"A urine sample" he said "and that is all"

"What about blood and all that?"

"Got them while you were sleeping"

"Ok, well good thing I do need to pee right now" I said

He handed me a little cup with my name on it and I practically ran for the toilet I needed to go so badly. I peed in the cup and then into the toilet and went out with a full cup.

"Well, we will certainly have enough urine" he joked.

"Dimitri" I cried, when I say him. I ran to him he hugged him so tight that it hurt

"Roza" he said wrapping his arms around me.

"I thought- Lisa came- Janine called- plane- kicked off" was all he could say

"You shouldn't have don't that to me" I said

"I'm still not happy with you Dimitri" Janine cut in

"Then why did you force them to kick me off the plane?" he asked

"Because I didn't want to chase you all the way to Russia to kick your ass" she said

He was about to say something when his phone rang "Hello", "No Janine had me kicked ff the plane", "Of course you can talk to her" he then handed the phone to Janine and she got yelled at but all she could say was "I understand" and "Yes they can" she than hung up "You and Rose are going to stay with your family; Dimitri"

"Ok" he said

"I need test results first" I said

"Rose, can I speak to you in private?" the Doctor said walking into the room, my mother and Dimitri backed out of the room with Lisa behind them "Rose were you aware that you were 3 weeks pregnant?" he asked me

"No, I wasn't, wait I've been on the pill" I said

"But unfortunately you lost the child" he told me

"Dimitri will need to know" I said

"Is Dimitri the father?" Doc asked and I nodded "you need to tell him" I nodded "Do you want me to tell him or do you want to?"

"I will" I said then I called Dimitri in, my mother tried to follow but I shook my head and she stopped.

"Dimitri" I said my voice cracking "I lost the baby" I then started to cry so did he.

"But your in the pill" he said

"I lost the baby" I said again but this time Lisa heard too. She looked confused and started to cry as well.

**Well what did you think? That was long,**** that is 9 pages on my laptop. i think it the longest chapter I've ever written. Btw, here is my disclaimer: I own nothing. It all goes to the fabulous Richelle Mead **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned VA, but I don't so it al goes to Rachelle Mead. She is a very lucky woman to have that amazing imagination. **

**A/n: Also they are vampires and Dhampir's just incase you all were confused. I do also apologize if there are any mistakes throughout this chapter as I have been really stressed whilst writing the chapter, so please do tell me. Writing does calm me a little. Hope you enjoy the chapter. **

Dimitri POV

"Rose" I said "How did you fall pregnant"

"I don't know" she said

"Rose" Lisa said "you are shadow kissed and we have a bond"

"Yes Lisa" Rose said "I know, but what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you being able to fall pregnant to another Dhampir might be a shadow kissed effect" Lisa said

"I need to tell mum" Rose said

"Janine" I called into the hallway "Come in here"

"Mum" Rose said to Janine when she was in the room (that is if you could call it a room, it had curtains between Rose's bed and the bed next door) "I was pregnant" there was definitely no beating around the bush between those two.

"What do you mean you were pregnant?" Janine asked

"She was pregnant and she lost the baby when she fell" I said

"Who was the father Rosemarie Hathaway?" Janine asked

"Dimitri" Rose said in a small voice

"But, that cant happen" Janine said.

"Lisa and I think it may have something to do with her being shadow kissed" I said

"How is my daughter _shadow kissed?_" Janine asked spitting the last 2 words

"You remember the accident that Rose and I were in that my parents and brother died in?" Lisa asked Janine

"Yes" Janine said

"Well, she died and I couldn't let them all die, so I saved her" Lisa said

"How did you do that?" Janine asked voicing my thoughts

"I never specialized in an element, but yet I can save animals, humans, vampires and Dhampir's" Lisa said taking a breath before continuing "I think I have the fifth element that is rarely heard about, it is called Spirit"

Janine must have been thinking it through because she was silent for 5 minutes before she spoke again.

"Rose was supposed to die in that accident" Janine said "But you saved her"

"Yes, I am sorry we didn't tell you before now, but there really hasn't been a reason to explain it to you" Lisa said.

Janine hugged Lisa and the Rose, Rose of course was shocked. The doctor came back in then

"Rose you will be able to leave once these forms have been filled out by you parent/guardian" the doctor explained "Or both Dimitri and your mother can sign to say that you had complete permission to leave"

**I am so sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but I have run out of things to put in. I will be updating again very soon, I hope, it all depends on weather I have to go to a friends house to get away from my little brother yet again. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I also hope that you will review and tell me thoughts as to what you think might happen next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry bout the wait for this chapter but I ****haven't been able to write because I've been staying with family. Hope you enjoy, you all deserve it after my neglect... lolz. **

R POV

It is so good to be home. I now remember why I hate hospitals so much, the food is shit and everything all so clean and white. Dimitri tried to hug me but mum pushed in the way to hug me, then in the cab she was in the middle next to me, far out, doesn't she know that she can't stop Dimitri and I being together, but I think Dimitri will sleep in his own bed for a few days.

"Mom, can Dimitri and I go see his family for a few days?" I asked when we got home

"They can come and visit us" she said

"I think it is time I visited them anyway, mom and my sisters always visit me, I think it would be great of Rose and I visited them" Dimitri said

"Rose isn't going" mom told Dimitri

"Please mom, it would only be 4 days a week max." I tried to convince her "Also Lisa and Christian will come" I didn't know if they would come, but it was worth a try

"Alright, you may go, but only if Lisa is going" Janine said "Anyway I have to go back to work so I wouldn't even notice you pair going"

"Thank you mom" I said trying to hug her

"But you will be having separate bedrooms" Janine added.

**A/n: I am going to skip a few days until they get to Siberia. Lisa and Christian are not with them, as they are in Hawaii on holiday. **

"Omg Dimitri, our sisters are so nice. And your mom, she is the mother I never had. I don't remember them at all, and I love them so much" I said as Dimitri and I went to bed. Dimitri just smiled and crushed his lips on mine. I pulled him closer to me, if that was possible, oh I wanted him so badly, but I knew that there were rules in this house. So I pulled back and ended the kiss. "Dimitri can we rent a hotel room?" I asked

"Yeah, we could but mom would be offended if we did" he said

"Just for a day?" I asked

"Ok, I'll think about it"

I love this man so much and didn't want to leave him, but I needed a shower and to go to bed because I had to go shopping tomorrow with all the girls… fun.

***the next day***

**Dimitri POV**

"Rose" I hear Viktoria banging on the door "Rose, we are going to miss our flight" wait no one told me they were going away.

"Roza, you need to get up before Viktoria kicks the door down" I say

"Mm, Dimitri" my Roza moans in her sleep, she must be having one good dream. I decide to try and figure out what her dream is, so I start to kiss her, she kisses back, omg she is a great kisser. She doesn't moan my name so that probably isn't it. I decide to undress her, not that there is much to take off, she must be enjoying the dream too much to wake up and enjoy the true thing, what can it be. Then it clicks, I move her legs apart slightly, then I push a few of my fingers up inside her, she moans but not like the first time, I take my boxers off, I know she is supposed to do that but cant help myself, I also know I am breaking my mothers rules, but I don't care. I gently insert my hardened cock into her, she moans my name, this time her eyes flutter open.

"Good morning darling" I say then thrust into her, she gasps, but as soon as I draw out enough so that I can thrust even harder she looks at me. "What's wrong?" I ask

"I need to get ready, I heard Viktoria at the door before" she says.

"You were awake the whole time" I ask

"Yes" she said. I thrust into her again out of frustration, she screams, I don't know f it is pain or pleasure but I keep going. "Dimitri" she yells. I put one of my hands over her mouth to try and quiet her.

**Rose POV**

"Rose" I hear Viktoria banging on the door "Rose, we are going to miss our flight" wait no one told me they were going away.

"Roza, you need to get up before Viktoria kicks the door down" Dimitri says. I decide to ignore them both. I also experiment, I moan his name loud enough for him to hear, and he must think I'm still asleep. He kisses me; I kiss back, keeping my eyes shut, just to see how far he will go. About a minute later he must be sick of that so I feel him start to take my cloths off, not that there is much to remove, he parts my legs and pushes a few fingers in, I moan. But that isn't far enough so I keep my eyes shut. He parts my legs even further then he gently pushes his _hardened cock_ in me, omg I didn't think he could get this hard; I moan and open my eyes.

"Good morning darling" he says then thrusts into me, I gasp and look at him "What's wrong?"

"I need to get ready, I heard Viktoria at the door before" I said.

"You were awake the whole time" he asks

"Yes" is all I get to say because he thrusts into me, I scream out of both pain and pleasure, he must like that I screamed because he thrusts into me over and over again, it must be about five minutes later when his hand moves so that it is covering my mouth, probably to try and keep me quieter, it isn't going to work because I bite it, he moves it away and replaces it with his mouth, now that is more like it. I roll us over about 10 minutes later, I can feel him slowing. I am now on top and move so that I am straddling him, I start to ride him like a horse and somewhere in that time the door must have opened because all you here is a scream of terror. I stop and turn my head enough to see Viktoria standing there eyes open with shock.

"Viktoria" I say pulling a blanket over Dimitri and I, I move off Dimitri's lap and he starts to sit up as I move so that I am next to him, we are both breathing hard.

"Vikky" Dimitri says "are you alright?"

"OMG, learn to lock the door, and also try not to go at it like rabbits in this house again, your so lucky it was me not Momma" she said backing out of the room "also Rose hurry up and get dressed so that we can go, we have already missed one plane we don't want to miss another"

"Where are we going?" I ask

"You will see" Viktoria says

"You know I can just call the school and ask if we can borrow one of their helicopters" I suggest

"Ok, that sounds good" she says and leaves the room shutting the door behind her.

The moment the door is shut Dimitri is back on top of me, "Dimitri you heard your sister, lock the door" I said and Dimitri quickly gets up and locks the door.

"Come on you need a shower, and I think I'll help you out while you're in there" he says "but only if you help me" he points to his cock.

I smile and get out of the bed and walk into his, well our, bathroom. Once the water is really hot Dimitri moves the shower head so that I going against the wall, he then lifts me and stars to kiss me deeply I reposition myself so that his cock is just in the entrance to me, he moves so that my back is against the wall and throws himself into me again. OMG it hurts like hell but it feels so good at the same time. He gets tired so I loosen my legs so that he knows I want down, he lets me knowing that I'm not finished. I tease him by holding his cock in my palm and then I put it up to my mouth, acting like I'm going to put it in there I lick it like it is a lollypop. Then I decide it is time to wash myself. After that I get out leaving him in there dry myself and walk into our room, I pick out my tightest shirt whit shirt that is strapless and black and skinny jeans, a red bra and thong. I knew that I needed to get out of the room before Dimitri can in because if I didn't I would end up how I woke up this morning.

"Bye honey" I call into him as I walk out the door.

I walk downstairs to find the girls waiting for me, "I'm so sorry" I say but they all laugh

"Don't be, but please lock the door next time" Viktoria says and we all start laughing.

"Come on, lets go" I said

"We missed our plane" Olena said walking into the room

"I suggested to Vikky that we take one of the schools helicopters, that way we don't have to travel as far to get on it, Vikky did you ring and ask?" I said

"Yes, and they said that it will be here soon, also it is landing in the paddock next door" Viktoria said

"Ok, well I think I hear it now" Sonya said

We all walk outside and see the helicopter coming. I remembered that I had left my hand bag in the room, I quickly turn and run upstairs and into the room, I look around and can't see Dimitri so I quickly grab my bag and turn to walk out when a hand catches my arm.

"Where do you think your going?" a sexy Russian voice says

"Shopping, and if you don't let me go your mother will come up here to see what is taking me so long" I said in a fierce voice knowing that it is likely to hurt him but at least he lets me go "I'll make it up to you tonight" I promise as I walk out the door and down the stairs

**Well, there you go, one long chapter, I have started the next chapter but it may be a little while before I post it. Hope you all liked, remember to review, it might just make my day… its been horrible. lolz**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey to all my readers I am sorry that I haven't updated for so long but I'm going to try now. **

As we sit on the helicopter Viktoria is talking excitedly about going shopping, Olena is talking in Russian to Sonya and Karolina and Lisa is so quiet I turn to her and whisper quietly asking what is wrong

"its nothing" she whispers and I look at her with a disbelieving look on my face so she continues "I think I'm pregnant, I've been feeling off for a few weeks, but didn't say anything I was too scared"

I know her and Christian haven't been together long enough to have progressed that far, and the only person she's ever had sex with is Adrian.

"Christian?" I ask fully knowing that the answer is already no before she shakes her head silently telling me no "Adrian then?" this time she nods "we'll talk about it when we get back home" I let her know.

Soon after we arrive at our destination, the helicopter pad on top of Novosibirsk central shopping mall, after telling the pilot to be back in 5 hours we run to the lift that'll take us down to the mall's food court, only to find that everything is in Russian, I ask Olena to order me something she knows I'll enjoy, same is Lisa, we go find a seat for us all to enjoy our meals.

**D POV**

Its been 3 hours since Roza left me in the shower after our rather joyful morning, I'm moving through our room cleaning, and changing the sheets and putting warmer blankets on, knowing Roza was cold last night. She kept cuddling into me after she would shiver, after that is done I lay down and sleep away the hours until she gets home, I didn't sleep much last night after she came into my room from the guest room next to mine, I know we were breaking all the rules layed out by her mother and mine. But I didn't care, I wanted her in here with me, my bed was big enough for both of us as I had sent mumma the money to buy a king sized bed for when we came to visit. Soon enough I got a text from mumma saying that they were down stairs and Roza would be up here any minute. I must have been asleep a lot longer then I thought because it was almost dark out.

**Soo sorry for the delay in an update, but I have only just gotten my laptop up and going I know I posted a new story but I started that on my mums laptop, and have now transferred it over to mine so I hopefully will be able to update on my stories, this chapter came to me so easily . So hopefully I'll be able to continue going also am no longer deleting all my stories, only one so I can rewrite it please review and let me know what you think of it an possably some ideas for the next chapter?**


End file.
